The Life That Would Have Been
by youknowyouwuvme
Summary: Harry s parents are alive...they never died. Harry has siblings. HP GW and maybe RW HG


"HARRY WAKE UP!!" a girl, probably Maddy, yelled at Harry's door.

"I'm up! Go away." He groaned and got up. He usually liked mornings. But today was different because he could not get to sleep the previous night. He stumbled over to his bathroom and got into the shower. The hot shower seemed to wake him up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice green shirt. Underneath he had his swim trunks on. He trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where he could smell his mothers famous cooking. She was an excellent cook, he didn't know whose cooking was better; Mrs. Weasley's or his mothers: Lily. Today she was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon; a tradition favourite. He walked over to Lily to let her pass him a plate with food, and he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Lily inquired.

"No I couldn't sleep at all! But I think I got to sleep finally at 3AM."

Harry sat down at the table between his little sister Madison and his older brother Matt. Madison is 13 years old. She is always so full of energy and always is smiling. She is also good at quidach and is planning to try out for the team this year for the position of keeper. She also does fair in school. She has adorable baby blue eyes and has red hair, which goes down in beautiful ringlets. She looks a lot like Lily.

Matt has ice blue eyes and messy black hair. He looks more like his mother but he looks a lot like his father as well. He is 17 years old and going into his last year of Hogwarts. He likes to play a lot of muggle sports like basketball and football with some other teenagers around their neighbourhood. He is easy to talk to but isn't the best with the ladies. He does however like attention like his father does. He isn't on the quidach team but does like to play it with some friends and his family. He does fair in school.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Your usually asleep the minute you hit a pillow!" Maddy asked him.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." Harry replied a bit irritably.

"Okay you don't have to answer me in that tone! I didn't do anything! Anyways, can you help me with quidach after breakfast please? I really want to be keeper on the quidach team this year!"

"I cant. Marissa and I are going to go to the beach today. I'm going to go to her house in half an hour. Sorry, maybe ask Matt or Kayla to help you."

The Potters lived in a muggle town but their backyard was enchanted so passing muggles would not see them flying or anything. Marissa lived on their street. She and Harry were really close friends.

"Mom, can I just have cereal this morning. I'm not in a mood to eat bacon and eggs." Kayla asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah, sure honey. Make sure you drink orange juice though!" Lily responded.

"Okay. Is dad still sleeping?"

"No he had to leave early for work. He will be back in the afternoon though, after lunch."

James Potter, their father, worked in the ministry. He didn't work too much so he had plenty of time to spend with his children. Lily was a professor at Hogwarts teaching Muggle Studies. All their children knew all about muggles.

The rest of the children came down and then Harry got up to go to Marissa's house.

"Have a fun time with your girlfriend!" Maddy teased him. She and Harry got along great.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Harry had a few girlfriends in the past but his siblings still liked to bug him when they could see him getting closer to a girl. He and Marissa hung out just about every day and continually acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. Harry walked to her house which was 3 houses down and walked to her door. She was a muggle and didn't know that Harry was a wizard. He rang her doorbell and Marissa answered.

"Hey Harry! Good you're early! Come in." She greeted him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Marissa."

He walked inside and said hello to her younger sister, Laura.

"Wait for me down here while I get dressed."

She came down 10 minutes later smelling like vanilla and wearing a pink tank top and white short shorts over a "guess" brand gold and black bikini.

"Took you long enough! But you look great Mar!"

"Thanks!" She said smiling, "Well we better go now, did you bring your bike cause we could ride down there."

"No sorry I didn't."

They went to his house, got his bike and were off to the beach. It was 10AM and the morning air was really cool and nice. They loved swimming in the mornings. All of Harry's family thought they were crazy to swim in the cold morning water, but they loved it. They got to the beach and got right into the water. Harry started to splash Marissa and they got into a water fight, which turned into water games like "marco, polo." They were in there for 1 hour now.

"Wow, look at the time, Harry! Its 11! We have been swimming for an hour! We should go back soon. Though we could lounge around on the beach for a little bit."

"Yes let's leave in half an hour."

They lied down on the beach and started to just talk to each other. They were in the middle of a conversation about global warming when Marissa asked him,

"Do you ever think of me as more than a friend?" She asked him bravely.

"Uhmm sometimes I do. But were best friends! Were better as friends, aren't we?"

"Well I don't know. We would be a good couple I think. Maybe in time we will become a couple."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry replied.

They continued talking then had to go. They ate at Marisss's house and then went into her room to relax and talk. At 2PM Harry went home.

Harry walked into the Potter's residence and walked into the living room to talk with his siblings. His youngest brother Jake had gone to a friend's house also conveniently down the street. The Potter children were lucky in the fact that they had many other children and teenagers of all ages on their street. Jake had gone to his best friend's house. Jake was 12 years old. He was a shy child but he wasn't shy to you if you were his friend. When you got past his shyness, he was a great boy. He was very silly and was fairly smart. He was so nice to everyone but was not afraid to stand up for himself and others. He had cute red hair and was the only Potter child to get his father's hazel eyes.

"Hey what's up bro? How was your girlfriend?" His twin Emma asked him.

"Okay for the last, she's not my girlfriend! We talked about it and decided that were not yet going to be a couple. But to answer your question, she's good."

"That's good. You know I should come with you one day. I don't know her that well and she is both our age. She always comes here ALL the time and she could hang out with a girl instead of you for a change." Emma told Harry.

"Yeah I guess you could but we better run it through Marissa first."

"Good cause I miss spending time with you! We used to be best friends but now were not! We like never hang out."

"I know Em, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Harry gave Emma puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I do. Want to go out on the trampoline for a bit?" Emma asked.

"HEY! I want to come too you know!" Kayla yelled to them.

"Yeah sure Kay. Come on lets go."

The three of them went out onto the trampoline and played the many games you can play on trampolines. They had a good time hanging out with each other. Their father came home a little longer than expected.

"Daddy! You're home!" The oldest Potter child yelled to him. Even though Elizabeth was 18, she still loved to call him daddy.

"Yes I am sweetie. Sorry I was so late. How about we go out to dinner tonight? How about the muggle restaurant we all love...Swiss chalet?"

"Mmm sounds good. Let's go in an hour."

About an hour later they all went to the restaurant. Jake came home about half an hour before they had to leave. All 8 children and Lily and James went to the restaurant. Sure they were a big family, but they loved it. They lived in the muggle community because they were famous in the magic world...especially Harry since he was after all, the boy who lived.

**K so that's my first chapter...hope you like it. It will become more interesting and I will in the next couple chapters develop the characters farther and explain the rest of the characters. Pleasseee REVIEW!! It gives me a lot of motivation. Here are the children:**

**Elizabeth- 18**

**Responsible, mature, tidy, friendly, intelligent, clever...etc.**

**Brown eyes, curly brown hair**

**Matt- 17**

**Jock, quiddach fanatic, loves attention, average in school**

**Black messy hair, blue eyes**

**Harry- 16**

**Just as you know him to be but different in some small things.**

**Emma- 16(Harry's twin)**

**Just like Harry but a girl. She is very stylish and outgoing. **

**Black straight hair, green eyes**

**Kayla- 15**

**Clumsy, goofy, funny, shy, intelligent, loves quiddach, introvert but sometimes extrovert. **

**Red curly hair, green eyes**

**Daniel- 14**

**Likes to play pranks, funny, mischief maker, loves quiddach, not that great in school**

**Red hair, blue/gray eyes**

**Madison "Maddy"- 13**

**Energetic, Happy, loves quiddach..etc.**

**Red Hair (ringlets), blue eyes.**

**Jake-12**

**Shy, smart, silly, nice**

**Blonde messy hair, hazel eyes.**


End file.
